Intern Wonder
by exoblackpepper
Summary: Jongin merupakan satu-satunya objek yang menarik fokus Kyungsoo ketika dirinya merupakan fokus dari setiap lensa kamera.


Pagi tidak pernah sunyi. Ruang kaca berlapis kedap suara mengeliminasi riuh klakson mobil yang gaduh dimulai pukul tujuh hingga sembilan pagi. Lamunan sebagian orang dipecah oleh denting peralatan makan, derap langkah _sneakers_ hingga stileto sampai decit pintu yang saling bersahutan dengan seruan beberapa orang di sisi ruangan adalah penanda bahwa hari yang lain telah dimulai.

"Blacksmiths, dua."

Bagi pengunjung tetap, menu itu adalah makanan manis _favorite_ dari sebuah kedai kopi yang lebih mirip kedai serba ada. Pasalnya, mereka menyajikan rangkaian _ristreto_ hingga _frappe_, dan juga menu yang lagi-lagi diserukan oleh seorang pria tinggi semampai dari balik sana, _blacksmiths_, _panacotta_ kacang berlapis vanilla dengan selai mangga dan _blackberry_ yang dilengkapi dengan _pop rocks_–sejenis granola tanpa vanili dan pemanis buatan.

"Kau baru datang?"

"Hm." Deham Jongin yang baru saja masuk melalui pintu yang ditinggalkannya begitu saja, beruntung kedai milik pria dibalik apron kuning gelap itu dilengkapi oleh penahan pintu yang mencegah suara bantingan akibat kecerobohan yang telah menjadi kebiasaan.

Raut wajah tidak secerah bunga _anemone_ milik Sehun yang digantung di tepi jendela kedai. Tidak ada senyum sumringah ataupun kilau mata mengkilap. Biasanya, lelaki dengan rambut secoklat madu itu selalu bahagia atas kebetulan-kebetulan kecil yang menyenangkan. Seperti hari libur atau kopi gratis.

Melihat hal itu, Sehun menawarkan segelas _dalmatian_ _macchiato_ dengan tambahan_ espresso_. Tipikal Jongin yang menyukai sesuatu yang manis dan pekat. Aroma kopi gosong dengan buih kental manis diatasnya selalu berhasil memperbaiki suasana hati. Hal itu juga selalu menjadi awal bagi Sehun untuk mengajaknya duduk dan menghabiskan waktu untuk berbincang. Setidaknya hal itulah yang telah Sehun lakukan, berulang kali.

"Aku harus mencari tempat magang."

Sehun masih mendengarkan dengan seksama, memperhatikan raut Jongin yang belum membaik namun setidaknya salah satu dari mereka telah angkat bicara perihal sesuatu yang menyebabkan murungnya wajah dari tatapan yang mengajari jatuh cinta.

"And then?" Sehun merespon setelah jeda yang cukup lama bagi Jongin untuk melanjutkan.

"Dan waktunya tinggal sebulan. Aku bahkan tidak tahu kemana harus pergi," katanya seraya mengaduk asal lapisan krim _macchiato_ yang tenggelam ke dasar wadah, bercampur dengan getir pahit kopi robusta.

Bibirnya berkerut, sedangkan Sehun selalu menganggap hal itu adalah salah satu keajaiban dunia karena Jongin terlihat sepuluh kali lebih lucu.

"Menjadi tukang cuci piring disini, _mau_?"

Jongin memberenggut lebih keras, keningnya sekarang ikut berkeriput dan ia tidak menyukai ide barusan.

Gelak tawa Sehun tidak terbendung, pecah bersama dering ponsel di dalam saku apron yang mendistraksi perhatian. Jongin masih mengerutkan kening, berharap ia mendapat keajaiban dari siapapun yang mengasihani seorang mahasiswa tingkat akhir yang hanya ingin lulus seperti dirinya.

Bukan karena ia meragukan seberapa kompeten dirinya di bidang tertentu, Jongin selalu menginginkan sesuatu yang terdengar gila dan diluar dugaan.

"Tadi sampai mana?"

"Sehun." Jongin menjeda kembali, menimbang apakah pengakuan ini akan mengundang tawa dari seluruh orang yang masih bercengkrama dalam kedai Sehun. Setelah Sehun siap untuk mendengarkan dengan seksama, pria yang lain melanjutkan. "Tidak apa-apa. Tidak jadi."

Pria yang lebih muda hanya menghela napas dan menggeleng.

"Sebenarnya aku memiliki teman lama. Ia bekerja di satu agensi dan sedang membutuh fotografer part time. Mungkin kau bisa mencoba disana?"

Manik Jongin mendadak berbinar, seperti ada sejumput harapan bagi nilai akademiknya yang sekarat ditambah lagi dengan syarat magang yang begitu menyusahkan. Bukan hanya itu, ia merasa layaknya baru saja menang lotere. Ia tahu dirinya tidak pernah mengatakan ini secara keras dan tegas namun ia tertarik pada pekerjaan yang melibatkan paparan dunia luar. Singkatnya, Jongin selalu mengagumi panggung. Mimpi tergilanya ada menjadi bagian dari pekerjaan dengan tingkat resiko rendah yang melelahkan, seperti _make up artist_, _hairstylist_, _fashion stylist_ bagi para selebriti dan model. Walaupun ia sempat terkekeh ketika membayangkan bahwa dirinya hanya akan memberikan sepotong kaus mahal dan _ripped jeans_ untuk kebanyakan acara karena menurutnya hidup mereka cukup sulit untuk terus mengenakan pakaian gemerlap dengan aksesoris berlebihan.

Atau sesederhana menjadi fotografer paruh waktu dan staff yang mendesain settingan acara _catwalk_ dengan harapan bahwa dirinya tidak akan merusak segala sesuatu di hari yang penting.

Dan, _voila!_ Keberuntungan selalu menjadi milik Jongin. Seperti tidak ada satupun hal yang mampu membuat dirinya berhenti untuk tersenyum karena Jongin memang dilahirkan untuk itu.

Sehun kembali meraih ponselnya untuk mengirim pesan singkat karena Jongin memaksa untuk menjadi saksi bahwa pria itu tidak lagi membohonginya dengan alasan bercanda. Tidak dapat dipungkiri, Jongin tidak pernah tahu bahwa Sehun menyukai reaksinya.

"Sudah puas?" Sehun bertanya sarkas setengah bergurau ketika tawa terselip di celah bibir, "aku akan memberimu alamat kantornya dan semua persyaratan yang harus kau penuhi. Traktir aku saat menerima gaji pertama."

"Ya, Sehun! Kau punya kedai yang lebih mirip restoran barat yang tidak pernah sepi. Aku akan membelikan _bubble tea_. _And that's it_!"

Anggap saja Sehun lebih beruntung dari Jongin yang tidak harus menghabiskan seperempat masa muda untuk memikirkan bagaimana caranya lulus dari universitas. Ia berterimakasih bahwa bisnis orangtuanya membawakan cukup uang untuk menghidupi mereka bertiga sehingga ia tidak perlu bersusah payah meraih gelar untuk pekerjaan yang tidak pasti. Lagipula ia menyukai hidupnya sekarang, termasuk bagian-bagian yang melibatkan Jongin, setiap hari.

Jongin bersiap-siap untuk melakukan interview pertama dan terakhir dengan kemeja biru muda bercorak garis vertikal putih yang terlihat sedikit kelonggaran dan celana bahan berwarna gelap yang senada. Surai tersisir rapi tanpa _pomade_, jatuh menutupi kening bagian kiri. Beruntung dirinya tidak menyukai warna rambut selain surai aslinya sehingga ia terlihat benar-benar formal untuk pekerjaan pertama selama hidupnya.

Meraih ponsel, Jongin mengambil foto akan dirinya di depan kaca dan mengirimkannya kepada Sehun.

_**Sent to : Sehun**_

_**[Bagaimana penampilanku?]**_

_**Received from : Sehun**_

_**[Perfect.]**_

Jongin meletakkan ponselnya ke dalam saku sebelum menatap dirinya untuk terakhir kali sambil tersenyum puas.

Menyisir rambutnya ke belakang dengan sela jari, Jongin berangkat dengan transportasi umum seperti biasa. Ia tidak akan membiarkan punggungnya mendapatkan pukulan dari ibunya yang selalu mengatakan bahwa ia belum bisa berkendara. Tidak di hari penentuan masa depannya.

"_So,_ Kim Jongin, _right_?" Mereka duduk di sebuah ruangan yang tidak jauh dari studio, memberikan Jongin gambaran akan aktivitas sehari-hari dari para crew yang sibuk berlalu-lalang dengan pakaian, aksesoris, hingga seperangkat peralatan foto di tangan-tangan mereka yang lincah.

"Yeap." Suaranya penuh percaya diri, Jongin menegapkan posisi duduknya dan mempertahankan ulas senyum di wajah.

"Oh, santai saja. Kau akan bekerja di industri seni." Pernyataannya retorik, seakan menegaskan bahwa mereka tidak akan mengeksploitasi Jongin untuk bekerja seperti seorang ahli politik ataupun ekonomi yang dituntut memakai kemeja setiap hari dengan celana bahan dan sepatu pantofel. Dengan demikian, wanita dengan surai rambut yang diikat kuncir kuda juga menilik kepada pakaian Jongin yang agak sedikit formal. Bukannya Jongin tidak menyadari itu ketika ia sampai di kantor agensi, ia hanya tidak memiliki pilihan untuk kembali.

Menyadari kesalahan pertamanya, Jongin memiliki tekad untuk mendengarkan dengan seksama setiap detil yang dijelaskan terkait gambaran pekerjaan sambil berharap ia tidak akan begitu kakinya menginjak keluar gedung tersebut.

"Yang kami butuhkan adalah fotografer, tapi hal itu bisa diatur kembali. Karena agensi tidak memiliki pekerjaan tetap untuk anak magang, sehingga kau akan membantu siapapun disini yang membutuhkan bantuan."

Jongin mengangguk antusias, matanya kembali berbinar menunjukkan sikap positif untuk evaluasi hasil interview yang baik terhadap dirinya. "Baik. Aku mengerti."

"_Okay_, sampai berjumpa besok pagi."

Mereka mengakhiri sesi tanya jawab yang didominasi oleh penjelasan singkat mengenai teknis pekerjaan dalam kurun waktu satu jam. Jongin tidak mampu merasakan kakinya menapak pada lantai ketika kalimat terakhir yang ia dengar mengartikan bahwa ia akan memulai bagian dari salah satu kehidupan yang ia anggap menyenangkan itu esok hari. Tanpa jeda waktu. Tanpa basa-basi.

Jongin berjalan kembali menuju pintu keluar seraya mengeluarkan ponsel, berniat untuk mengabari Sehun tentang kabar gembira atas kesempatan yang ia anggap keberuntungan.

Tapi hal itu belum terjadi, ketika dirinya tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang dengan kacamata berbentuk _american typewriter_ hingga tas jinjing bermotif monogram _louise vuitton_ seri _bandouli__é__re_ 50 miliknya terhempas ke lantai dan mengeluarkan sebagian dari isi di dalamnya. Jongin membeku di tempat ketika pria yang lain menghela napas berat dengan raut wajah mengkerut tidak bersahabat. Menyadari kesalahan pertama di menit ia diterima, Jongin buru-buru mengabaikan ponselnya dan mengulurkan bantuan yang memang seharusnya ia tawarkan lebih awal akibat kecerobohannya.

"Maaf, maaf."

Tidak ada jawaban dari lawan bicaranya. Suasana hati Jongin berubah mendung dan takut, hingga suara menginterupsi keheningan diantara mereka.

"Kyungsoo!"

"I'm coming." Sahut pria yang dipanggil seraya mempercepat gerakan tangannya untuk mendorong semua barang-barang penting masuk ke dalam tas yang terlihat mahal, setidaknya bagi Jongin.

"Mungkin membutuhkan waktu lebih dari satu tahun untuk mengumpulkan gajiku setiap bulannya untuk mendapatkan tas tersebut. Great Jongin, what did you just do." gerutunya menyesal.

Dengan ragu-ragu, Jongin menatap punggung pria itu menjauh, menatap fitur wajah di bawah cahaya studio pemotretan dan sebelum menghilang di balik salah satu pintu.

Keberuntungan demi keberuntungan selalu menjadi milik Jongin sebelum akhirnya ia percaya bahwa mekanis abstrak juga memiliki titik akhir yang berhenti menunjukkan keajaibannya. Praduga ini semakin diperkuat setelah satu minggu sejak hari pertamanya di studio yang ia sebut sebagai pekerjaan impian. Tidak ada yang pernah mengatakan hal ini akan menjadi pekerjaan yang mudah, hanya saja Jongin selalu mengatakan demikian lantaran dirinya menyukai industri tersebut.

Mungkin semua akan terlihat lebih menarik dan menantang ketika ia berada di tingkat kedudukan tertentu yang jelas bukanlah seorang anak magang yang dituntut untuk mengerjakan semua hal yang mereka–semua staff senior–pikir sepele dalam waktu yang singkat. Benar saja, mengurutkan jajaran busana di rak gantung memang sepele, menyesuaikan posisi cahaya dalam ruangan juga mudah, hingga mensortir portofolio model-model yang akan dikirim ke agensi penerbitan majalah. Jongin pikir ia tidak membutuhkan terlalu banyak usaha otak untuk berpikir, namun tidak semua hal memang sesederhana kelihatannya, apalagi ketika semua pekerjaan harus dikerjakan sekaligus karena bekerja bukanlah lagi perkara menemui _deadline_ dan selesai. Jongin dituntut untuk melakukan lebih baik ketika yang terbaik tidak pernah cukup.

"Hyung, jangan tinggalkan aku." Jongin bergurau ketika jemarinya masih sibuk membereskan lensa-lensa milik fotografer favorit agensi yang tidak membutuhkan waktu lama baginya untuk mengetahui bahwa pria itu bernama Chanyeol.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja." Junmyeon tidak berbohong, jika saja Jongin mengerahkan seluruhnya yang ia miliki, waktu, tenaga, hidupnya.

Junmyeon akan mengakhiri waktu magangnya hari ini karena telah menyelesaikan pendidikan magister hingga mendapatkan pengumunan wisuda di Gottingen, Jerman. Dengan kata lain, pria itu hanya menghabiskan waktu di Korea ketika ia memutuskan untuk menjadi bagian dari pekerjaan tersebut. Hal ini menjadi mimpi buruk bagi Jongin. Karena ia belum memahami semua keadaan teknis dan lebih buruknya lagi, ia harus makan siang sendirian sejak esok hari.

Tidak cukup buruk, kabar bahwa dirinya diharapkan menjadi pengganti Junmyeon yang jelas dulunya merupakan properti milik sebuah tim dengan aktivitas tersibuk di agensi adalah kabar gembira yang menyedihkan. Lantaran, tim tersebut tengah mengerjakan projek untuk publikasi seorang model pria yang tengah naik daun dengan topik menarik dan menjadi isu perbincangan anak muda masa kini, feminisme dan _lgbt_.

"Hey, Jongin. Congrats." Chanyeol menepuk punggungnya beberapa kali ketika mereka berpapasan dan Jongin sibuk mendekap dokumen portofolio yang ditolak oleh bagian editor karena menurutnya tidak cukup menarik untuk diserahkan kepada agensi majalah sebagai proposal. Alhasil, tim tersebut harus melakukan _photoshoot_ berulang kali demi memuaskan standar atasan mereka.

Ada juga ucapan selamat lebih sarkastik, "Hidupmu akan berubah setelah ini. Bertahanlah."

Jongin mendadak penasaran. Selama hampir tiga minggu bekerja, ia tidak pernah membuka dokumen portofolio yang selalu ia eliminasi ke tempat pembuangan dokumen ketika diminta. Tidak hingga akhirnya rasa ingin tahu itu menggerogoti dirinya dan Jongin akhirnya menilik sebuah folder dengan foto seorang pria yang tidak asing.

Disana tertera nama 'Do Kyungsoo' ketika Jongin berusaha menggali isi memori yang pas-pasan.

Seperti mendapat sebuah pukulan keras, kening berkerut, bibir kerucut dan bingkai kacamata tempo lalu yang masih ada di dalam benaknya mendadak membuat bulu kuduknya merinding. Jongin pernah menabraknya hingga tas mahal itu terhempas, kemudian ia akan bekerja untuknya setelah melihat ekspresi wajah dingin yang tidak mungkin ditebak.

Ia hanya berharap tiga bulan periode magang ini akan membiarkannya keluar hidup-hidup.

"_Okay! Lighting get ready!"_

Jongin tidak ingin dituduh sebagai penguntit ataupun penggemar musiman. Ia juga tidak ingin dituduh telah memperhatikan model pria bertubuh mungil itu selama berhari-hari. Awalnya, Jongin memang berniat demikian. Ia hanya menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo selalu mengenakan riasan natural coklat pada kelopak matanya yang berbentuk kacang _almond_, bibir merah mudanya selalu terlihat ranum, bulu mata yang lentik, alis tertata rapi hingga pipi pucat dengan garis rahang yang tegas.

Ia harus mengakui bahwa Kyungsoo terlalu memikat, hingga satu keadaan yang tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa Chanyeol memiliki jarak yang dekat dengan kepada sang model untuk sebatas rekan kerja.

"Kim Jongin, _right_?"

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi Jongin untuk menyadari bahwa seseorang dengan postur mungil menghampirinya, menyebabkan dirinya buru-buru menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Benar. Kau membutuhkan sesuatu, hyung?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil, setidaknya ingin menertawakan kecanggungan Jongin yang tergambar jelas di raut wajahnya. Kyungsoo masih mengenakan pakaian pemotretan yang terlihat sedikit formal bagi Jongin, kaus _turtle neck_ lengan panjang dengan celana bahan berwarna _khaki_.

Oh, dan mengapa Jongin baru menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo menggunakan perona pipi hari ini?

"Ini, aku hanya membelikanmu ayam ketika kembali dari tempat pemotretan tadi. Aku juga telah membagikan kepada yang lain jadi kau tidak perlu berbagi. " Katanya seraya menyerahkan kotak yang masih terasa panas. Jongin tampak kecewa, tapi ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk mengeluh.

Selanjutnya, ia malah ragu kala ia harus mengambilnya atau menolak. Tapi mungkin penolakan juga tidak berada di saat yang tepat, sehingga ia membiarkan jemarinya bersentuhan dengan milik Kyungsoo ketika ia mengambil kotak tersebut.

"Oh, apakah kau tahu pakaianku untuk pemotretan selanjutnya? Apakah Baekhyun memberitahumu?"

"A-ah, itu. Yang ini." Jongin buru-buru menyambar pakaian dari rak tidak jauh dari sana setelah meletakkan makan malamnya sebelum memberikannya kepada Kyungsoo secara personal.

"Terima kasih." Kyungsoo berbalik, berniat segera pergi agar ia dapat menyelesaikan sesi pemotretan hari ini secepat mungkin karena sejujurnya ia merasakan bahwa tubuhnya hampir rontok.

"Hyung!" Belum sempat ia keluar, Jongin tanpa sadar memanggilnya, yang mengakibatkan pria yang satunya lagi berbalik menatapnya dengan alis saling bertautan.

"Ya?"

"M-maaf untuk yang waktu itu." Jongin tidak yakin apakah Kyungsoo masih ingat insiden yang terjadi diantara mereka untuk yang pertama kalinya, buru-buru ia menambahkan, "aku tidak sengaja menabrakmu hingga tas-mu jatuh." Kyungsoo tampak bergeming sejenak sebelum kembali pada kesadarannya dan menggeleng perlahan, "Tidak apa-apa."

Kemudian punggung yang lebih kecil menghilang di balik pintu, Jongin berusaha mengembalikan lamunan yang diakibatkan oleh senyum yang membekukan seluruh sistem saraf. Ia pikir, setelah momen ini, senyuman Kyungsoo akan menjadi satu-satunya alasan ia berangkat ke studio setiap harinya. Atau, kerut mata ketika senyum itu merekah adalah penyebab bagi Jongin untuk memperpanjang kontrak. Entahlah, ia tidak pernah berpikir segila itu kecuali saat ia telah menemukan satu alasan untuk melakukan segala usaha.

Jika Jongin harus dituduh terlalu naif bahwa senyuman seseorang mampu memberi dampak sebesar itu bagi hatinya, maka ia siap untuk memberikan alasan lain bahwa sebenarnya ia menyadari jika manik bening berwarna coklat Kyungsoo terlihat seperti tetesan madu murni setiap kali dirinya berada di bawah cahaya matahari. Hal ini ia sadari ketika mereka berpapasan di depan gedung studio di musim gugur, ketika angin tidak berhembus, hanya mereka berdua ketika Kyungsoo telat begitu pula dengan Jongin yang nyaris kehabisan napas. Dengan buru-buru, Jongin berusaha mengatur pola napas yang berantakan tanpa ingin menyalahkan bahwa kehadiran pria yang lebih mungil ternyata memperburuk degup jantungnya. Akhirnya, mereka menaikki beberapa anak tangga berdampingan. Lengan yang berbalut cardigan menyentuh milik Jongin yang berbalut jaket denim.

"Kau telat." Gumam Kyungsoo sambil melepaskan kekehan kecil pada pria yang kini sedang mengusap tengkuknya canggung.

"Hyung juga. Kenapa terlambat hari ini?"

Kyungsoo hanya mengendik bahu seperti enggan untuk memenuhi rasa penasaran Jongin yang terlanjur berasumsi bahwa pria itu adalah tipikal orang yang gila bekerja. Tapi entah bagaimana, Jongin mempercayai hipotesisnya. Dengan demikian, Jongin melirik Kyungsoo lebih sering dari biasanya seraya mereka berjalan, berharap sesuatu terucap sebelum mereka berpisah di ambang pintu.

"Ada yang harus harus diurus."

Walaupun apa yang dikatakan olehnya tidak menjawab apapun, namun itu cukup bagi Jongin untuk menutup percakapan mereka yang didominasi oleh hening dan saat-saat dimana pria yang lebih tinggi memperhatikan fitur wajah itu dari samping, mengagguminya secara diam-diam.

Mereka menyudahi pertemuan yang singkat dengan Kyungsoo yang melambaikan tangannya di udara bersama senyuman yang sama. "See you later, Jongin."

Meskipun Jongin bekerja untuk mengurus seluruh keperluan pemotretan seorang model yang baru saja naik daun, bukan berarti ia akan berhadapan langsung dengan pemeran utama dari seluruh rangkaian pekerjaan ini. Inilah sebabnya ia tidak pernah benar-benar berpapasan dengan Kyungsoo secara langsung. Tidak hingga suatu saat Baekhyun memutuskan demikian.

"Jongin, kemari!"

Itu suara Baekhyun yang memanggilnya secara tiba-tiba. Jongin yang baru saja kembali dari kedai kopi buru-buru menghampiri asal suara.

"Ada apa, hyung?"

Ia masih terengah, Baekhyun serta-merta memberikan sebuah tablet yang menampilkan kalender beserta jadwal. Tanpa perlu dugaan, Jongin mengerti bahwa itu adalah kumpulan jadwal milik Kyungsoo yang tumpang tindih akibat penawaran pemotretan untuk berbagai majalah dan interview untuk acara televisi.

"Kau harus menyesuaikan jadwal Kyungsoo. Dan konfirmasi pada mereka semua perubahan jadwal dan bayaran yang harus dilunasi."

Jongin mengerutkan kening sambil merekam sebanyak mungkin pesan yang Baekhyun sampaikan karena pria itu tidak dapat mentolerir kesalahan. Setelah itu, Jongin bergegas mengantarkan kopi milik Chanyeol di ruangannya hanya untuk menemukan Kyungsoo berada di dalam sana.

Keningnya berkerut kentara lebih dari ketika Baekhyun memberikannya pekerjaan tambahan. Hal itu jelas memberikan hipotesa lain yang mengejutkan sehingga dirinya tidak mampu membalas senyuman yang diberikan oleh Kyungsoo.

"Hyung, ini kopimu." Katanya seraya menyerahkannya kepada pria yang paling tinggi diantara mereka.

"Punyaku?" Kyungsoo mendadak menyela, gelak tawa tertahan di sudut bibirnya, kemudian disambut dengan kegagapan pria yang paling muda, "A..aku akan membelikannya lagi."

Tawa milik Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol akhirnya pecah memenuhi seisi ruangan. Kyungsoo membenarkan posisi kacamatanya yang turun akibat terbahak terlalu keras sebelum mendadak menggenggam pergelangan tangan Jongin yang baru saja berbalik untuk berlari ke kedai kopi terdekat tanpa menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo hanya minum teh peppermint.

"_Do you even know my favorite coffee?_"

Kyungsoo berbalik menyerangnya dengan pernyataan yang jelas tidak dapat dijawab oleh pria yang satunya lagi. Raut wajahnya berubah drastis ketika kening Jongin mengerut keras. Sementara itu, Kyungsoo tampak serius menanyakan hal itu terlebih saat Jongin berdiri mematung disana mencoba agar setidaknya tidak terlihat bodoh.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama, Kyungsoo berdiri dari duduknya, menarik lengan Jongin keluar dari ruangan setelah mengedipkan satu mata kepada Chanyeol. Pria dengan surai keriting yang masing menggenggam lensa kamera hanya menahan gelak hingga keriput di kedua sisi obsidiannya tertampak jelas.

Jongin menyadari itu. Model sekaligus atasannya baru saja mengerling nakal seakan-akan mereka tengah mempermainkan dirinya yang jelas menjadi adalah pihak ketiga diantara mereka berdua.

Selepas dengus panjang yang melukis ketidaknyamanan jelas tercetak diantara jarak Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang berjalan berdampingan. Jongin bergerak gelisah. Ia mengusap tengkuk sesekali dan melemparkan pandangan ke sisi yang berbeda dimana Kyungsoo berada.

Disisi lain, Kyungsoo sibuk memeluk dan mengusap lengannya sendiri karena sebelumnya ia tidak ingat bahwa ia hanya mengenakan kaus lengan panjang berbahan katun.

Jongin tidak menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo hampir kehilangan kewarasannya akibat temperatur kota yang semakin menurun sebelum langkahnya linglung dan nyaris terjungkal.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja."

Sebenarnya Jongin tidak mengerti bahwa itu adalah salah satu bentuk kebohongan namun beruntung instingnya bekerja baik kali ini. Ia memberikan jaket denim dan memasangnya diantara pundak pria yang lebih kecil.

"Kurasa kita harus pulang sekarang."

Jongin mengangguk setuju. Mereka hanya keluar selama lima belas menit untuk menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo tidak minum kopi sehingga Kyungsoo merasa dirinya yang harus menebus kesalahannya dengan mentraktir Jongin.

"Kau pasti masih banyak pekerjaan, bukan?"

"Hm, begitulah. Baekhyun hyung memintaku untuk mengurus jadwalmu."

Kini gantian Kyungsoo yang mengangguk tanpa afirmasi.

"Apakah sebelumnya ia tidak mendiskusikan jadwal ini kepadamu?"

Dibalik kegelisahannya, sekelumit penasaran itu mengetuk keluar begitu saja.

Kyungsoo menggeleng seraya senyuman tipis di sudut bibir.

Jongin tampak berpikir. "Bagaimana jika ia menyusun jadwal di hari ketika kau tidak bisa melakukannya?"

Kyungsoo bergeming. Jongin mulai berasumsi bahwa pasrah adalah kata yang paling baik menggambarkan dirinya sekalipun pria itu mengatakan bahwa ia percaya pada Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana jika ia memberikanmu pekerjaan yang tidak ingin kau lakukan? Model dewasa misalnya?"

Kyungsoo menengadah, maniknya membulat mendengarkan kecemasan Jongin dengan seksama tanpa menertawakan ide-ide buruk yang paling bisa pria itu berikan.

"Jongin, _you do not just wake up and become a butterfly_. _So I might as well be hard working_." Katanya lembut sambil melepaskan gelak kecil yang melibatkan gelenyar aneh yang menggelitik perut Jongin.

"Artinya kau akan menerima apapun yang orang lain lakukan kepadamu?"

Kyungsoo lagi-lagi menggeleng. "Apakah aku terlihat sebodoh itu?"

Jongin menghentikan hipotesanya disana karena asumsi-asumsi pendukung yang ditarik mundur mulai tidak masuk akal.

"Intinya, kau tidak bisa semudah itu menghakimi seseorang. _Okay_?" Kyungsoo mulai berceloteh, "jika aku mengatakan bahwa aku percaya padanya karena aku pernah melihat yang lebih buruk dari Baekhyun? Apakah kau tahu tentang itu semua?"

Belum sempat Jongin merespon, mereka tiba di studio pada pukul tujuh malam. Waktu yang menandakan bahwa jam kerja pegawai magang telah usai dan Jongin tidak perlu menghabiskan waktu untuk pekerjaan yang tidak dibayar.

Hanya saja kali ini pengecualian.

Jongin memang tidak perhitungan sama sekali. Mungkin karena ia merupakan pemain baru di dunia pekerjaan sehingga perasaan dimana dirinya diperas habis-habisan dan kehilangan waktu untuk melakukan kesenangan lain belum membuatnya muak atas siang dan malam.

Atau dirinya telah menemukan kesenangan tersebut diantara tumpukan pekerjaan dan singkatnya waktu makan siang.

Siang itu adalah hari lain dimana para crew berlalu-lalang diantara kabel-kabel, kamera, dan _backdrop_. Beberapa dari mereka tengah memperbaiki sambungan listrik untuk menyalakan cahaya pemotretan, mempersiapkan kursi dan sofa di tengah-tengah gelaran _backdrop_, hingga pegawai magang yang sibuk menjemput pakaian yang seharusnya datang tepat waktu karena hari ini adalah hari penting bagi seorang model yang berencana untuk mengekspansi eksistensinya.

Ketika semua selesai dan giliran Kyungsoo untuk membiarkan lensa kamera menangkap keindahan fitur wajahnya, pria itu merasa ia tidak sedang melakukan pekerjaannya dengan baik.

Kendatipun demikian, Chanyeol tidak melontarkan satupun protes pada Kyungsoo yang kadang tersenyum terlalu lebar, kening yang sesekali berkerut, hingga kilau manik yang tiba-tiba lolos dari lensa kamera untuk memperhatikan objek lain yang mendadak menarik perhatian.

Dan objek tersebut adalah seorang figur yang tengah membereskan majalah-majalah tahun delapan puluhan yang jatuh berserakan di lantai akibat kecerobohannya.

Kyungsoo berusaha untuk mengalihkan fokus pada setiap gestur tubuhnya yang seharusnya memuaskan standar fotografer.

Jongin masih membereskan halaman majalah yang sebagian sobek akibat terlalu usang dan lama. Ketua tim menginginkan tema yang dibawakan modelnya kali ini bertajuk feminisme dan bagaimana zaman pernah mengubur ide tersebut hanya karena budaya. Menurutnya, maraknya keinginan demokrasi di segala aspek membutuhkan kajian ulang yang mendalam hingga kehidupan membuktikan kenyataan tersebut telah terjadi.

Dan Kyungsoo adalah sosok yang pas. Fitur wajah yang lembut dengan maskulinitas pria yang tidak luput dari jati dirinya. Selain itu, Baekhyun juga memiliki insting yang kuat tentang preferensi Kyungsoo terhadap kehidupan pribadinya. Sesuatu berbau tabu yang tidak pernah mereka bicarakan namun ia meyakini satu hal, modelnya itu telah memperhatikan Jongin sedari tadi.

Baekhyun memiliki fokus paling baik diantara mereka. Ia bahkan mengetahui frekuensi kedipan mata seseorang cenderung menurun ketika ia menatap sesuatu yang dianggap menarik.

Kyungsoo mengganti posisi, namun masih berusaha mendapatkan pemandangan yang ia ingin lihat. Seperti seseorang yang menyisir rambutnya ke belakang sebelum mengerang frustasi di depan sebuah tablet dan merogoh sakunya asal untuk mendapatkan ponselnya sendiri.

"Okay, break! Well done, guys." Katanya seraya menepuk punggung _crew_ terbaiknya dan memberikan _thumbs-up_ bagi Kyungsoo yang berjalan menuju ruangan.

Jongin merapikan beberapa atribut yang berada di dalam studio sebelum beranjak keluar dan menghampiri Sehun di kedainya.

Seperti biasa, hanya ada suara riuh dari percakapan orang-orang yang menikmati makan siang. Sehun keluar dari ruang belakang hanya untuk menyambut setiap pelanggan setia yang menyempatkan diri untuk berkunjung.

"Jongin?" tanya Sehun terkejut, "bagaimana kau bisa disini?"

Yang ditanya hanya mengendikkan bahu dan menjatuhkan dirinya di sebuah kursi, mengindahkan pertanyaan Sehun yang jelas ditujukan kepadanya.

"Kau belum makan siang kan?"

"Aku tidak lapar."

Sehun bersikeras membawakan sepiring _black truffle saffron fettucine_, membiarkan Jongin meraih sebuah garpu dan memutar asal pasta yang enggan dimakannya.

Sehun duduk bertumpu tangan dan menunggu penjelasan Jongin. Pria yang satunya lagi hanya mengerang frustasi dengan bibir masih berkerucut.

"Apakah kau pernah merasa kesal terhadap sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal?"

"Seperti?"

Jongin bergeming, semenit kemudian melanjutkan, "Seperti saat kau tertarik dengan orang lain dan ia dekat dengan orang lain juga."

Sehun meloloskan satu pekik tawa ringan yang tidak membantu memperbaiki _mood_ Jongin, menepuknya di pundak dan Jongin tidak mampu lagi menolak satu suap penuh pasta dengan saus hitamnya penuh amarah.

"Bukankah hal itu wajar?"

Jongin menoleh, "Maksudmu?"

"Apapun yang melibatkan perasaan memang ironi. Kita memperhatikan orang-orang yang tidak melakukan hal sebaliknya hingga kita mengabaikan mereka yang benar-benar peduli."

Jongin tidak benar-benar mencerna kalimat yang barusan dilontarkan oleh Sehun. Hal itu terungkap jelas dari keningnya yang berkerut, menuntut jawaban instan atau kalimat meyakinkan bahwa mungkin ia memiliki kesempatan untuk melakukan sesuatu bersama dengan seseorang yang sudah beberapa minggu ini menetap di benaknya.

Masih menghargai usaha Sehun yang selalu memberikannya suplai makanan, kali ini Jongin mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang untuk mengganti semua yang belum ia bayar. Blacksmiths, kopi, makan siang.

"Jam makan siangku hampir habis. Aku harus pergi."

Sehun mengangguk seraya melambaikan tangan ke arah Jongin yang hampir hilang dibalik pintu kaca yang tidak lagi mengeluarkan bunyi decit.

Ia kembali ke kantor dengan langkah besar yang terburu-buru dan degup jantungnya semakin tidak beraturan ketika seorang wanita tinggi semampai menghampiri Jongin dan menepuk bahunya pelan. "Sepertinya Kyungsoo mencarimu tadi. Apakah kau sudah menemuinya?"

Alisnya kembali berkerut, kali ini tidak disebabkan oleh _mood_ buruk atau kekesalan semata melainkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan mulai memborbardir pikirannya. Yang Jongin tahu adalah tidak biasanya model agensi berhadapan langsung dengan anak magang sekalipun untuk keperluan sekadar membeli kopi. Lantas, Jongin refleks menggeleng dan menjawab dengan polos, "Aku bahkan baru kembali dari makan siang."

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu kau harus menemuinya. Jangan membuatnya menunggu."

Jongin menatapnya aneh lantaran wanita itu menyunggingkan senyum seperti ia tengah menggoda Jongin. Tidak memikirkannya lebih jauh, Jongin dengan cepat melangkah ke ruangan Kyungsoo sebelum menemui pria yang lainnya sedang duduk di meja rias dan membiarkan _make up artist_ melakukan pekerjaan mereka.

Mendadak, sejumput kecemburuan mengakibatkan keningnya berkerut sesaat ia menatap kuas riasan menyapu pipi mulus dan gempal milik Kyungsoo.

Namun pikiran itu buru-buru ia buang jauh-jauh dan memulai dengan, "Hyung, kau mencariku?"

Kyungsoo menatapnya melalui cermin setengah terkejut, sebelum untai senyum berbentuk hati menggantikan ekspresi wajahnya.

"Hm. Kemarilah."

Beruntung, sentuhan terakhir untuk wajahnya hampir selesai, sehingga Kyungsoo dapat meminta beberapa orang lain untuk keluar dan meninggalkannya dengan Jongin.

"Apakah nanti malam kau punya waktu luang?"

Jongin menggeleng tanpa berpikir dua kali. Yang ia inginkan hanyalah tidur.

"Kalau begitu, bisakah kau menemaniku untuk berbelanja bahan makanan? Aku harus membawa keponakanku dan mungkin akan sedikit merepotkan jika aku sendirian."

Pria yang lebih muda tampak menimbang sesuatu, Kyungsoo menyadari keraguan dari obsidian Jongin melanjutkan, "biasanya Junmyeon tidak keberatan. Hanya saja ia sudah tidak ada dan asistenku menghilang entah kemana."

Kekesalan tercecap kental di bagian akhir ucapannya, Kyungsoo berusaha untuk tidak mengeluh dan terlihat baik-baik saja saat orang-orang di luar tadi juga sibuk membicarakan Nona Kang yang sudah tidak masuk kerja selama tiga hari berturut-turut. Hingga kini, Jongin baru mengerti apa yang sedari tadi menjadi topik perbincangan hangat semua staff.

"Hm, baiklah. Berarti jam 8?"

"Jam 7. Aku akan meminta izin pada Baekhyun agar kau bisa bekerja di luar hari ini."

Bagi Kyungsoo, ini adalah bagian dari tugas Jongin. Tapi bagi Jongin, ini adalah bonus yang lebih baik dari upah lembur.

Pergi di luar jam kerja adalah sesuatu yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh Jongin. Sesederhana membeli bahan makanan mentah dan memasak untuk dirinya sendiri di hari minggu ketika rumahnya kosong karena keluarganya sibuk mencari hiburan di luar rumah sementara dirinya hanya menginginkan waktu tidur lebih lama. Selama satu bulan terakhir, ia telah bekerja dan mengisi waktunya untuk hal-hal yang menarik dan menjengkelkan secara bersamaan. Ia bekerja untuk salah satu perusahaan hiburan yang cukup terkenal dan orang-orang mulai beranggapan bahwa dirinya memang sehebat itu, atau bahwa Jongin memang memiliki bakat dibidang kesenian.

Walaupun sebenarnya, Jongin tidak pernah melewati satu hari dimana dirinya tidak menggerutu atau menelan kopinya bulat-bulat melalui kerongkongan.

Namun ketika ia berjalan menggengam tangan anak kecil yang berada diantara mereka, Jongin dapat merasakan bahwa jalanan yang setiap hari ia lewati selepas jam kerja tidak pernah seharum _chestnut_ panggang yang hangat. Toko-toko serba ada tampak lebih terang, dan telinganya tidak lagi terganggu akibat riuh aktivitas jalanan ataupun musik _pop-rock_ yang ia aktifkan sendiri melalui ponsel.

Bagaimanapun, pendengarannya terasa lebih nyaman akibat celotehan polos dan menggemaskan.

Butuh waktu beberapa saat untuk meyakinkan Minjun bahwa seseorang yang dibawa oleh Kyungsoo lebih baik dari paman Junmyeon dan juga bagaimana ia meyakinkan Minjun bahwa Kyungsoo telah menyukai paman Jongin lebih dari paman yang lain hingga gadis kecil di pelukannya berhenti berpikir dua kali untuk mendekati Jongin.

Perawakan Jongin yang tinggi dan besar tenyata memang mengintimidasi sebagian anak kecil sebelum pria itu tersenyum dan melontarkan candaan polos yang malah mengundang tawa dari Kyungsoo sendiri.

Sepanjang perjalanan, gadis kecil itu menggenggam telapak Jongin sangat erat sambil menceritakan parade _Macy's Thanksgiving Day_ yang ia saksikan tahun lalu di New York. Kemudian hal itu lagi-lagi membuat Jongin cemburu dan bagian dirinya yang belum dewasa masih menginginkan pertunjukkan Rockettes's Christmas Spectacular di Radio City Music Hall.

Sesekali gadis kecil dengan pipi yang mirip dengan Kyungsoo menengadah ke atas, seolah memeriksa apakah Jongin masih menyimak kisahnya yang sudah ia ceritakan berulang kali kepada Kyungsoo. Jongin membalas tatapannya setelah melirik Kyungsoo yang tersipu karena merasa keponakannya agak merepotkan Jongin.

Jika saja Kyungsoo dapat membaca pikiran Jongin, pria itu rela melakukan ini berhari-hari tanpa digaji asal ia memiliki waktu lebih panjang untuk membaca Kyungsoo dan seisi pikirannya tentang Jongin.

Bahkan hingga pria itu lupa bahwa kakinya mulai merasa kebas, Jongin rela untuk merangkul Minjun ke dalam pelukkannya agar mereka segera sampai di supermarket karena malam semakin larut dan Kyungsoo sempat mengatakan bahwa ia bisa terserang flu jika dirinya dan Minjun melakukan ini setiap hari.

"_We will be here for a bit before finding snacks for Minjun, okay?_"

Yang dipanggil mengangguk patuh. Jongin melihat keduanya berinteraksi sebelum ia menurunkan Minjun untuk berjalan disekitar lorong yang berisikan produk saus makanan.

Pria yang lebih tinggi memperhatikannya lekat-lekat ketika menyadari bahwa langkah kakinya begitu lincah walaupun gadis itu mengenakan _dress_ sepanjang mata kaki dan jaket hangat diantara kedua bahunya. Dan tidak dapat dipungkiri, gadis itu memang memiliki kemiripan dengan Kyungsoo, yaitu cara mereka berdua mencermati sesuatu dengan seksama.

Sayangnya, pandangan Jongin lebih tertarik untuk menatap Kyungsoo ketika alisnya bertautan satu sama lain saat arah pandang memperhatikan komposisi saus _barbecue_. Rautnya yang datar namun tenang, tidak dapat dipungkiri memberikan Jongin gelenyar aneh yang berterbangan di perutnya. Pipinya yang sesekali menggembung, Jongin hanya menginginkan menyentuh bagian itu satu kali seumur hidup.

"Jongin," Kyungsoo memanggil secara tiba-tiba. Jongin terkejut dan buru-buru mengembalikan kesadarannya yang hilang akibat lamunan.

Kyungsoo memastikan bahwa Jongin masih berada disana, begitu pula dengan Minjun.

"Minjun-ie?"

Kyungsoo menoleh ke seluruh arah termasuk sepanjang lorong dibalik perawakan besar pria yang lainnya, mencari keberadaan Minjun sebelum tatapannya berubah gelap pada Jongin dengan gerutu kesal yang berusaha ia sembunyikan dibalik kerucut bibir.

Jongin, disisi lain sudah merasa bersalah dan dengan setengah panik, ia berlari di seluruh sekat dan sudut demi menemukan bocah kecil yang tengah berada di bagian pendingin minuman berusaha menggapai botol _yoghurt_ berwarna merah muda.

"Minjun-ie!"

Kyungsoo mempercepat langkahnya dan nyaris tersandung apabila Jongin tidak dengan sigap memapah lengannya seraya menggendong Minjun di sisi lain.

Kyungsoo bahkan tidak merepotkan diri untuk berterima kasih kepada Jongin. Mood-nya tidak membaik dan Jongin tidak pernah tahu bahwa terkadang Kyungsoo dapat menjadi begitu _sensitive_ terhadap hal-hal kecil. Hal ini setidaknya mampu membuat Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya selama Kyungsoo berbelanja.

Menyadari keheningan yang tidak nyaman, bocah kecil Kyungsoo angkat bicara. "Uncle Jongin is sad?"

Awalnya Kyungsoo tidak ingin menoleh dan masih sibuk dengan pencarian bahan makanannya. Jongin buru-buru menggeleng dan mengusap pipi Minjun dan terpaksa mengurai senyum.

"Uncle Jongin is sorry."

Gadis kecil tersebut terkekeh setelah Jongin menggengam satu tangannya dengan gemas, kemudian mengulurkan kedua lengan ke udara meminta pria itu untuk mengangkatnya dari dalam _trolley_ ke dalam pelukan.

"Uncle Jongin is tired, Minjun. You can't ask him for a cuddle." timpa Kyungsoo. Sekarang keduanya menekuk sudut bibir seolah tidak setuju dengan ide yang ia cetuskan.

Kyungsoo ingin berpura-pura tidak menyadari aksi mereka. Sayangnya, di menit berikutnya ia mendengus kasar seraya memutar bola mata. "Jangan biarkan ia hilang lagi. Okay?"

Perintah itu terdengar mengancam. Jongin dengan senyum sumringah mengangguk cepat. "Aku minta maaf."

Kali ini Kyungsoo menoleh, tidak tahan dengan permintaan maaf yang terdengar tulus dan sungguh sungguh. Karena menyadari bahwa dirinya terlalu berlebihan, alisnya saling bertautan ketika manik menatap Jongin. "Tidak apa apa."

Mereka berjalan menelusuri petak lantai menuju kasir dan membiarkan Jongin mengantarnya pulang.

"Kau bawa saja mobilku. Besok jemput aku jam 7 pagi dan jangan telat. Ok?" katanya, di depan pintu rumah dengan Minjun yang sudah berlarian masuk ke dalam atas perintah Kyungsoo.

Jongin mengatupkan kedua bibirnya, tidak menyadari bahwa hal itu adalah reaksi dibawah alam sadar yang menutupi semburat merah di kedua pipinya.

"Baiklah. Tapi tetap saja, maaf untuk yang tadi. Aku sungguh tidak sengaja membiarkan Minjun pergi sendirian."

"Forget it, Jongin. It's fine. Maybe you can give me another kid if we lost her."

Keduanya tenggelam ke dalam bahak masing-masing. Begitu keras dan lepas, layaknya jarak diantara mereka tidak memiliki jeda yang singkat, seakan salah satu diantara mereka telah siap untuk menjelang suatu dimensi mesra yang panjang. Jongin tidak sadar bahwa ia telah menanam cinta di kelopak mata pria yang lain sedangkan Kyungsoo juga tidak menyadari bahwa entah bagaimana, ia mulai melihat Jongin dimanapun ia berada. Di persimpangan, di situasi yang berbeda, di tengah kesepian yang menyorot spektrum warna-warni.


End file.
